Eunuch Provocateur
by Nevoreiel
Summary: Will proves once and for all that he is no eunuch. Will/Jack slash.


**Title:** **Eunuch Provocateur**

**Author:** **Nevoreiel**_(lamort_noir@hotmail.com)_

**Pairing:** **Will/Jack**

**Rating:** **R**

**Summary:** Will proves once and for all that he is no eunuch.

**Disclaimer:** All familiar characters and situations are Copyright by Walt Disney Pictures and Buena Vista Pictures, 2003. No infringement meant and no money made.

**Warning:** This story is SLASH (male/male relationship) and contains not much in the way of plot. Characters may be a bit OOC. Very minor spoilers to the movie.

**Notes****:** This is the first variation of one of the scenes from the movie and I've realized that I won't be the only one latching on to those scenes so this might not be the first story you read that features rum. This takes place on Tortuga, the pirate's island, the night before Jack sees his new crew. Beta read by Silver, who deserves a big thank you.

**eu·****nuch** (y n k)  
_n._

A castrated man employed as a harem attendant or as a functionary in certain Asian courts. A man or boy whose testes are nonfunctioning or have been removed. _Informal._ An ineffectual, powerless, or unmasculine man. 

--------------------------------

In order to lower Jack Sparrows inhibitions, you have to give him rum and lots of it as Will Turner inadvertently found out. Jack was striking up his usual conversation that never revealed but rather raised more questions but after one bottle he began to weave together the most preposterous stories. One had especially offended young Will.

Jack was teetering on his chair and his eyes rolled as he talked; showing as well as telling absurd things. "Will, here," and he clapped him jovially on the shoulder, making Will spill his drink. He said nothing but just glared at the offending arm as rum dripped onto his lap. "Will has been so kind as to ask me to chase after a bit of skirt who went and got herself kidnapped."

Will was seething and the consoling look Jack aimed his way did not help. He clutched at his tankard with its noxious contents and tried to keep his hands from strangling the drunken idiot.

Cupping his mouth with one hand, Jack spoke to the patrons gathered around him in a theatrical whisper, "My theory is that she got herself snatched on purpose. I have reason to believe that Will is a eunuch." There were surprised exclamations and many looked at Will consolingly; someone muttered "Poor lad."

Jack continued as if unaware that Will heard every scathing word, "Myself, I think I could fix her up for him. Pity such a lad should resort to that." There were nods all around them.

With a thud, Will put down his drink and drew his sword. Jack had the audacity to look surprised. "Get up and draw, Jack. You've insulted me enough."

Jack raised a hand to his cheek, mocking, his eyes wide. Then, his brain slightly addled by the rum, he staggered to his feet and drew his own sword.

There was a commotion in the tavern as everyone gathered to watch.

Will steadily attacked his opponent and Jack had some trouble focusing on his own sword much less Will's. Though Will was not stupid himself, he knew that killing Jack would be counter-productive. After all, he's the only one who knew where to look for Elizabeth.

Bit by bit Will gained ground; Jack just kept grinning at him and retreating. Soon they were through the doors and the crowd spilled out with them into the cool night air. They were enthusiastically cheering them on.

There was sweat on Will's brow and he focused all his attention on his movements. Jack parried as best he could in his less that able condition. He smiled and went back to taunting his fiery companion. He was not looking forward to being used as a pincushion so prompting Will into erratic action would be more useful than this dance. "I have to wonder…was it more insulting to be called a eunuch or told that that bonny lass of yours might not love you."

"So don't wonder and keep your energies on keeping your sword up; it's drooping," Will replied through gritted teeth. Such cheek.

"Oh, I can keep it up but you can't even get yours up in the first place," Jack evaded a particularly violent thrust and they circled each other.

Lunging at Will, Jack managed to trip over his own boots and he fell with Will trapped under him, Will's sword now safely in his own hand. They had landed in the bushes under the tavern wall.

While Will was still thoroughly baffled at finding himself in such an unlikely situation, Jack quickly pressed his lips against Will's and winked, laughing at Will's comically wide eyes.

Brushing his braids out of his face, Jack pushed himself back onto his feet. He stood a bit unsteadily. Gesturing lavishly he spoke to the clapping audience, "The lad was no match for Captain Jack Sparrow." And with a show of ceremony he took the boy's sword and impaled it in the soft earth, almost spearing his own foot.

He shrugged apologetically and toppled backward. Will sat broodingly while Jack mumbled something unintelligible and shifted to a more comfortable position on the ground.

As soon as the crowd dispersed he yanked Will back behind the bushes. He missed being clouted in the face but just barely. Frowning, Jack grabbed the flailing arms and calmly regarded the stern face.

This time it was Will who breached his personal space. Jack was thoroughly impressed when the boy straddled him and plundered his mouth. The sensation was addictive and Will tasted rum. Consuming it this way was not bad at all.

Jack instantly sobered up and returned the kiss fervently. He groaned his approval heartily when Will's hands went for his breeches but was disappointed as the touch was fleeting.

Will broke off and smirking said, "So, are you ready to admit that I am no eunuch?"

"No. I've had no proof on the contrary." Jack was rewarded with another hard kiss. Then he felt a tell-tale hardness pressed against his thigh.

Will broke the kiss again. Jack was getting frustrated. "Do you still maintain your unwelcome opinion?" And he thrust his hips against Jack to prove his point.

"Alright, alright…you're no eunuch, but, dammit, you sure are a tease."

Will smirked most charmingly, "If you hadn't insulted me, I would not tease…but now I'm tempted to make you suffer."

Jack glowered and tried to sit up in order to take control of the situation but Will turned out to be more forceful than expected. With an intense look of concentration on his face he was undoing Jack's breeches. Jack relaxed and decided to let Will have his wicked way with him.

Will's fingers fumbled a bit before finally circling his length and Jack couldn't help sighing. The touch was hesitant at first but seeing that Jack enjoyed it very much, Will's strokes became surer.

The drunken hubbub surrounding them was forgotten for more engaging pursuits. Clutching at Will's head Jack pulled him up in order to despoil him some more. The boy certainly had some skill because he found himself thrusting up in order to get a faster pace going. He was getting drunk again but this time it was on pleasure.

Will was moaning and he quickly gave up all semblance of control in favor of blindly rubbing his crotch against Jack's leg. Jack would have found it amusing if he had not been lost himself.

Will buried his face in Jack's neck as he came and his hand spasmed and contracted as he momentarily lost control of his own actions. The pleasure washed over Jack and his hands fell away, one arm covering his eyes as he caught his breath. They were thoroughly sweaty and now both were sticky as well.

Sufficiently recovered, Jack propped himself up on his elbows and grinned, "You've certainly proved yourself. Any other bright ideas?"

"Well, getting cleaned up for one," Will ineffectually brushed at the front of his breeches, "and getting into bed, which, I assure you, is much more comfortable than the ground."

"Good ideas. Any thoughts on what we'll do once we get into that bed?" Jack cocked an eyebrow suggestively.

"Oh, I think we can come up with something," Will's smile was feral.

Jack had a feeling that he had rubbed off on the boy…and Will had thoroughly enjoyed it.

**The End**

--------------------------------

**A/N:** Feedback appreciated.


End file.
